


Fingers

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Draco is an arrogant little sod, Harry is bad at English, Hogwarts, M/M, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Written for the dracoharry100.livejournal.com community.Draco has beautiful fingers. Harry has noticed.





	

He had to stop staring. He would, in a moment. Soon. But… how had he never noticed before? Elegant, clean, tapered. The fingers of a pianist, smith, or potter. He stifled a laugh at his idiocy and wondered if wizards knew the term "Freudian slip."

Harry had been pondering his profound lack of success with girls. Girls were attractive in a cock-hardening way, but he was always such an arse around them. He'd begun to wonder if his dating skills would work better on… boys.

Handsome, long-fingered, sleek, blond, boys.

He had to stop before Malfoy noticed. 

Too late.

"Well?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry's throat closed.

Malfoy's handsome head tipped. Harry noticed only because he was staring. Disdainful eyes asked again. "Well?"

There was no answer. No answer Harry would speak. There were very few answers Harry wanted to think, for that matter. 

So he gaped. Tried to swallow silently. Tried to make invisible the effort it cost to breathe.

Malfoy gazed serenely back. His eyes amused. Cold.

Then Malfoy did the most terrible, most wonderful thing. He smiled. Predatory. Satisfied. "Astronomy tower. Midnight."

Then Malfoy was gone and Harry had nothing left but a pounding heart, an aching throat, and a choice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat, frozen with heat. Malfoy's words filled his ears with a roar nothing else could penetrate.

"Astronomy tower. Midnight."

Gryffindors approached. He waved them off. Pince glared at his back. He sensed nothing. Luna stayed for an hour of comfortable, companionable silence. He was tempted to ask her -- just strange enough -- advice. But he found no words.

Eventually the library closed and he snuck upstairs.

He cracked his trunk open and told himself he only needed a walk in the cold to bring sleep.

He shrugged the barrier of invisibility round his shoulders and escaped Gryffindor tower.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Calling himself ten times the fool, Harry nonetheless eventually found the base of the Astronomy tower. As he walked, he told himself he wanted only to see constellations.

As he attempted to make his way silently up the endless staircase, he reasoned he wouldn't take off the cloak till he knew Malfoy was there, alone.

As he tried door after locked door on his way upwards, he promised his wand would never leave his hand.

As he shouldered through the wooden trapdoor to reach the sky, he decided he didn't want to see Malfoy there at all.

He was lying.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shimmers at the farthest rampart's edge caught Harry's vision. He whipped off his cloak to protect the secret. He realized now he should have removed it _before_ opening the enormous trapdoor.

He was stuffing it in his knapsack when the shimmer closed in and coalesced into Malfoy.

"You little fool," the other boy said in a tone that sounded oddly fond. 

"You've not bested me in a duel yet," Harry blustered, aware those duels had all been one on one.

"True," came the concession. "So it is advantageous that I had a thoroughly different scenario in mind for this night."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" Harry growled, his breath in white puffs.

Malfoy's shiver was almost invisible.

"Not a fool," he corrected. "A Gryffindor; enticingly different from myself."

He paused before raising bare fingertips to Harry's taut shoulder. "May I?"

Harry's eye filled with memories of beautiful, capable, clean fingers. "Not yet," he managed, then swept the entire circular floor with undisturbed, unbroken light. "You really came alone?" Harry wondered.

"Indeed I did. But we won't be alone long if you caught a professor's attention with your clever but conspicuous spellwork. Shall we go somewhere… warmer?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're just fishing for an excuse to get us somewhere private."

"It's an excellent excuse." Malfoy hesitated. "Right?"

Harry stared at his crush, motionless, before barking out one peal of laughter. Malfoy startled. 

"You're real under that… facade," Harry gestured, indicating the whole of Malfoy. "Somehow I wasn't sure, until just now."

Malfoy tensed up. He looked ready to speak, but said nothing.

"I'm not making much sense, am I?" Harry relaxed against the ramparts. "All this time, you've felt to me like… a caricature, more of an idea than a person. You were only 'nemesis,' 'bully,' 'object of desire'."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stopped waving and leaned in. "But I see now. You've always been an object to me. I never really saw _you_. Yes, Malfoy, we can go somewhere quiet now. But just to talk." Harry forced himself to shut up and stepped toward the trapdoor, but Malfoy did not budge.

"You're fishing for an excuse yourself, aren't you, Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

"You _want_ a reason to trust me."

"Hush." Harry turned to hide a smile. "You're getting your way."

Scanning carefully for professors, they headed down the long staircase, moving toward the abandoned classrooms on the fifth floor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They ducked into a dusty room. They circled one another for a half turn before Harry perched on a rotting desk. He left his wand pointed down, dangling, but still right there in his fingers.

"So, what did you want from me Potter? Your wicked way?" Malfoy's leer was so subtle that Harry thought he might be imagining it.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bite your tongue, Malfoy." He searched for a plausible lie. "I only -- wanted to know which side you were on. In the coming war. Because I want to recruit you."

Malfoy looked skeptical. And was that… disappointment?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your words don't match. You say you want me, as a soldier? But earlier you whispered: 'object of desire.' Which is it?"

Harry faltered and Malfoy smirked. "I'm not deceived. You want _me_." He stepped closer. "Lucky for you, I'm willing to entertain that option."

Forgetting the desk, Harry tried to back up. He stumbled. Righted himself. And there was Malfoy, leaning in. So close. On edge. His beautiful fingers almost touching Harry's.

"Don't fret. My wand is there," he pointed. "Put down yours?" Hope slipped from his mouth and Harry broke.

"I…" he wavered. "Okay. We…." 

Draco kissed him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Harry's bashful nature caught up, he'd already opened to Malfoy's insistent tongue.

By the time his cautious side weighed in, his fingers were already wound through Draco's pretty hair. Sweat damp temples. Longer strands in the back. 

By the time Harry's mind grasped the actions of his body, he'd already been pressed between the hard wooden desk and Malfoy's tall, lean body.

By the time his eyes could open again, Draco's elegant fingers were already caressing his neck, his stubbled sideburns. 

By the time Harry thought anything at all, it was already too late to stop. 

Obviously.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They rolled on the floor together, clutching buttons, kissing whatever skin came close to mouths, unzipping without discrimination, exploring and stroking whatever skin came close to hand.

Speed: the perfect excuse.

Draco's cock in his hand, Draco's hand on his cock. Draco's teeth on his neck. Face in Draco's silken hair. Nothing else existed in the universe and that was just the way Harry needed it.

Harry's caution didn't return until their lust was sated. Cloaks shed, trousers undone, pants pulled down, erections damp and deflated. Dust everywhere, cobwebs in their hair.

Harry lay there, stranded flat on the floor.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry considered throwing an arm over his eyes but the idea felt melodramatic and girly. He stared at the ceiling instead. The room was very quiet. "What the hell just happened?" he wondered weakly.

Draco leaned over him, resting on one elbow. "If you don't recognize lust," he drawled, unusually slow, "this association is already doomed."

"Oh fuck you," Harry snapped, only half annoyed. He stood and faced away to refasten everything.

By the time he turned around and heard Draco's answer, he hardly recalled his own phrase.

"That could probably be arranged," Draco blushed. And Harry sat down, hard.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Numb, Harry looked up at Draco. "You can't mean that." He thought his voice sounded dead.

"Your condescension," Draco spat words like hailstones, "astonishes." 

Harry gawked. "You, I… what?"

"You don't comprehend yet? Humility isn't my forte', but… I desire you. Surely you reciprocate?" 

Draco swallowed and Harry watched, unaware.

"You always," Draco pointed out, " _stare_."

"I do," Harry realized, and stood, striding forward. Draco recoiled, one abortive step, wiping embarrassment from his face. Harry suddenly felt taller than Draco. 

"Yeah," Harry conceded. "I 'reciprocate.' That rocked. And I wanna," he swallowed shards of composure, "fuck. But there'll be rules."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rules?" Draco began to sit without checking. Harry gently steered him to a desktop.

Harry looked into Draco's eyebrows. "I won't fuck a Death Eater. That's most important."

"How would you even know?" Draco asked, looking embarrassed.

"You're not marked," Harry said, deliberately sounding more confident than he felt. Surely all Death Eaters were marked? "Second, Hogwarts will know. No blackmail, no ambush, no telling me you're on my side while you tell the Slytherins you're with Voldemort."

Draco cringed. "So thorough," he moaned.

Harry patted his shoulder. "I'll be worth it," he declared ambitiously, and hoped it was true.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Third, my friends don't require true kindness, but you _will_ be courteous."

That all felt reasonable, but Draco frowned. "Shit," he nearly whined. "What's left for _me_?"

Harry's smile spread. "That wasn't obvious?" He leaned over Draco, crowding him down to the desktop, stopping only when Draco did. Bracing his thighs against the desk, Harry slid one hand around the back of Draco's skull. 

Draco's helpless quaver only increased Harry's confidence. 

When Draco's control returned, Harry took Draco's hand, pressed it against Harry's renewed erection.

"This," he purred, watching Draco's eyes widen, narrow. When Draco smiled, Harry knew he'd agreed.

 

_Finis._


End file.
